Fish is Delicious
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Walau ia seekor kucing, Charle tak pernah makan ikan mentah. Baunya amis, itulah alasan yang ia utarakan pada Happy setiap kali si kucing biru itu memberikan seekor ikan mentah berhias pita biru itu padanya. Meski begitu, si kucing putih itu sering tertangkap basah oleh Happy tengah memperhatikannya kerap kali ia menyantap makanan kesukaanya itu. Untuk Hari kucing Internasional.


**Summary : **Walau ia seekor kucing, Charle tak pernah makan ikan mentah. Baunya amis, itulah alasan yang ia utarakan pada Happy setiap kali si kucing biru itu memberikan seekor ikan mentah berhias pita biru itu padanya. Meski begitu, si kucing putih itu sering tertangkap basah oleh Happy tengah memperhatikannya kerap kali ia menyantap makanan kesukaanya itu.

* * *

**"Fish is Delicious"**

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction For "Hari Kucing Internasional"**

**Pairing : Charle X Happy**

**Warning : Canon, OOC (maybe), Typo, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Suatu pagi di tepi sebuah sungai kota Magnolia.

"Natsu, itu bagianku, jangan dibakar!"

Happy, si kucing biru itu menggerutu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor ikan yang kini tengah berada dalam bara api. Natsu menoleh ke asal sumber suara sambil pasang tampang tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ikan bakar lebih enak tau!"

"Ikan mentah lebih enak!" sergah Happy tak mau kalah. Dengan sigap, kucing biru itu lantas mengambil semua ikan hasil pancingan Natsu.

"Happy, mana bagianku?"

"Itu!" lagi-lagi Happy menunjuk ikan yang dibakar Natsu.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan Happy? Aku takkan kenyang dengan satu ekor i…kan!"

"Hap hap!"

Tiba-tiba Natsu _cengo_ melihat Happy yang mulai menghabiskan satu per satu ikan hasil jerih payahnya itu dengan cepat.

"HAPPY, ITU BAGIANKU!" seru Natsu yang langsung menyerbu ikan-ikannya. Happy yang melihat aksi itu langsung menggunakan _Aera _untuk terbang menghindari serbuan Natsu.

"Pakai sihir ya?" Natsu mulai merasa tertantang dengan mata berapi-api.

Tak lama kemudian, Sang Dragon slayer itu mulai menggembungkan pipinya seiring dengan banyaknya udara yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasannya.

"_Karyū no Hōkō_!"

Dalam sekejap, semburan api muncul dari mulut Natsu dan langsung diarahkan pada Happy. Si kucing biru yang panik langsung serta merta melepas semua ikan dalam genggamannya karena berusaha menghindar dari semburan api. Alhasil, ikan-ikan itu pun jadi ikan bakar dalam sekejap.

"Hehe!"

Kini, giliran Happy yang _cengo_ karena melihat ikan-ikannya sudah tak segar lagi.

"Natsu…" gumam Happy dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sesekali kau juga harus makan ikan bakar!" saran Natsu sambil mengumpulkan ikan-ikan bakar yang berjatuhan dari langit (?). "Rasanya lebih enak!"

"…"

"Happy, ayo bantu. Kau mau ikan, kan?"

"…"

"Happy!"

"NATSU JAHAT!"

Happy terbang meninggalkan Natsu sendirian.

"Happy. Aku minta maaf!"

Mendengar itu Happy berhenti terbang dan berseru.

"Aku juga bisa memancing sendiri, lihat saja!"

Lalu, sepasang sayap di punggungnya kembali terkepak.

Perasaan bersalah kini menyesak di dalam diri putra sang naga itu. Ikan bakar nan lezat yang bertumpuk di sisinya mungkin tak cukup untuk membuat rasa itu hilang.

Natsu segera berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi bukan untuk menyusul Happy.

Sekarang, tepi sungai tersebut terlihat sepi. Yang tertinggal hanyalah tumpukan ikan bakar tanpa seorang penyantap.

**XXXX**

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seekor kucing putih yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dari kejauhan.

"_Baka_!" gumamnya sembari mengepakkan kedua sayap yang muncul di punggungnya, lalu terbang entah ke mana.

**XXXX**

Charle terus terbang sembari memikirkan pertengkaran yang ia saksikan. Pertengkaran antara seekor kucing seperti dirinya dengan sang majikan hanya gara-gara sebuah makanan 'menjijikan'-setidaknya itulah pendapatnya mengenai makanan itu. Meski makanan itu adalah makanan kesukaan kucing, namun dirinya yang notabene seekor kucing sangat tidak menyukainya. Selain itu, ia tak pernah bertengkar dengan Wendy, pemiliknya hanya karena makanan.

Kucing putih itu mendengus.

"Hanya karena makanan itu!"

Charle memandangi tumpukan ikan bakar yang baru saja ditinggal penyantap itu.

_"Ikan mentah lebih enak!"_

Kata-kata yang jadi khas kucing biru itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Baka_!"

Si kucing putih itu menyebutkan kata itu lagi sembari mengingat salah satu kegiatan harian Happy, yaitu makan ikan mentah. Namun, entah kenapa ia tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya saat kucing biru itu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat Happy tiba-tiba sadar kalau Charle tengah mengamatinya. Biasanya kucing biru itu akan menghampirinya saat itu dan langsung memberinya ikan mentah itu. Tak lupa, seuntai pita sewarna rambutnya itu ia sematkan.

Charle hafal betul dengan tingkah Happy. Dengan malu-malu, kucing biru itu akan menyodorkan 'hadiah' itu tanpa kata, namun matanya yang 'sangat _Innocence' _itu sudah cukup mewakili semua kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kalau sudah begitu, satu jawaban Charle akan meluncur dari mulutnya dan langsung membuat Happy membatu sekaligus malu.

"Aku tidak suka ikan. Baunya amis!"

"_Baka_!"

Lagi-lagi adegan itu terputar dalam memorinya. Adegan dimana Happy memberinya ikan mentah itu sebagai hadiah. Berapa kali pun ia tolak, Happy akan tetap memberinya dengan alasan 'ikan itu enak'

"_Baka_!"

Kata itu tercetus sekali lagi. Rasa kesal sekaligus muak bercampur dalam pikirannya karena semua momen-momen itu terus terputar dalam memorinya dengan sangat jelas. Entah sudah berapa banyak kisah yang ia lewatkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Happy. Dan semua kisah itu tak pernah lepas sari bayang-bayang seekor ikan.

Namun, hingga kini ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan Charle pun tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan mempertahankannya.

**XXXX**

Matahari semakin meninggi, menandakan siang hari telah tiba. Perbedaan cuaca mulai terasa. Kalau di pagi hari sinar mentari terasa menghangatkan, maka di siang hari matahari terasa membakar.

Perubahan cuaca tersebut terasa di tubuhnya yang berambut putih. Terbukti dengan cucuran peluh yang membanjiri kulitnya. Selain itu, tubuhnya terasa lemas karena hari ini belum ada sesuatu yang dicerna perutnya. Keadaan tersebut menuntutnya untuk segera mencari tempat melepas lelah yang rindang.

"Charle!"

Yang dipanggil langsung terpanggil kembali ke alam nyata. Kucing putih itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

"Huh!"

Ia mendengus pelan karena kejengkelan langsung muncul benaknya. Tapi tetap saja. Toh, ia sekarang malah mendarat dan melangkah ke arah makhluk sejenisnya yang memanggilnya barusan.

Happy.

Kucing biru tengah duduk di pinggir sungai, tepat di bawah pohon sembari memegangi gagang pancing. Pasti sedang 'mencari' makan siangnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan pikir Charle.

"Kemarilah, Charle, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" seru kucing biru itu sambil terus memegangi gagang pancingnya yang kini mulai bergerak-gerak.

"Dapat!"

"Tak usah repot-repot!" batin Charle.

"Hmm!"

Apapun yang dilakukan Happy sekarang, Charle sudah bisa menebaknya dengan benar.

"Di mana Natsu?" tanya Charle datar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku bisa mendapatkan ikan tanpa dia!" jawab Happy penuh percaya diri.

"Memang siapa yang bilang kalau ikan itu susah didapat? Hanya sepasang orang bodoh yang mau bertengkar hanya karena ikan!" ungkap Charle ketus.

Kucing putih itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Happy masih bergumul ria dengan 'benda' yang ia persiapkan sebagai-ehem- hadiah untuk Charle.

"Habis, Natsu suka ikan bakar yang aku benci!" tanggap Happy tanpa menoleh

"?"

"Padahal dia sudah janji untuk menyisakan ikan mentah untukku!"

"…"

"Ikan bakar rasanya hambar, dan ikan mentah rasanya enak!"

"Apa tidak ada pendapat lain mengenai 'makanan' itu?" pikir Charle. Membayangkan bau ikan itu saja sudah membuat perutnya mual.

"Lagi-lagi…"

Kucing putih itu menatap Happy dengan empat buah segitiga siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

"Huh!"

"Tep tep tep!"

Tiga langkah ringan Happy membawa tubuhnya sekarang berhadapan dengan sesosok kucing putih nan manis itu. Kemudian, Happy menyodorkan ikan mentah bersemat pita biru tersebut dengan malu-malu.

"Happy, aku tidak suka ikan mentah. Baunya amis!" sergah Charle melihat ke arah lain.

"Rasanya enak, koq!"

"Kalau begitu makan saja sendiri!" ujar kucing putih itu ketus, sembari memunculkan sepasang sayap di punggungnya, hendak meninggalkan Happy

"Kruyuk!"

Namun yang keluar bukanlah sepasang sayap yang ia harapkan, melainkan suara panggilan alam yang keluar dari perutnya. Happy tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Ti-tidak ada yang lucu tau!" seru Charle marah.

"Kruyuk!"

"Ukh!"

Charle jatuh bersimpuh. Bahkan harga dirinya pun tak mampu untuk menolak 'panggilan' itu sekarang.

"Makanlah!"

Charle mendongak, menatap mata kucing biru itu. Astaga, bahkan tatapan matanya yang sekarang tak mampu membuatnya berkedip. Atau karena rasa yang bernama kelaparan tersebut menguasai tubuhnya? Entahlah.

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku tidak suka ikan mentah. Kau juga bilang begitu tentang ikan bakar, kan?" sergahnya lagi.

"Tapi tidak suka bukan berarti benci, kan?"

"Huh!"

"Kau tidak suka, kan? Kalau begitu makanlah agar kau bisa menyukainya!"

Seandainya ada kata-kata yang ia temukan untuk menyangkal pernyataan itu.

"Dari mana ia mempelajarinya? Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Charle?" panggil Happy, kali ini tangan kanannya ikut berpartisipasi.

"Aku… ti-tidak suka ikan mentah!" gumam Charle terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu cara menikmatinya agar kau bisa menyukainya!"

_Checkmate_.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyangkal sekarang, kecuali menggerutu dalam hati.

Sementara itu, tangan, atau lebih tepatnya kaki depan sebelah kanannya masuk ke dalam genggaman Happy, bersiap untuk dibawa ke manapun oleh kucing biru itu.

**XXXX**

Sepasang kucing ras _Exceed_ tersebut kini duduk di tepi sungai, di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Charle hanya menatap ikan mentah berpita biru yang berada di tangannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ajaibnya, kini tidak ada lagi rasa mual atau jijik seperti saat pertama Happy memberinya ikan tersebut.

"Charle…" panggil Happy. "Coba kau hirup udara di sini!"

Kucing putih itu menurut, lalu menghirup udara sesuai dengan apa yang dianjurkan Happy. Bau-bau aneh namun sedap merangsang indera penciumannya untuk menghirupnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Happy menginterogasi, membuat konsentrasi Charle pecah.

"Lumayan!"

Yah, hanya kata itu yang mampu diutarakannya untuk melindungi harga dirinya yang tinggi itu.

"Kau tahu, Charle. Itu bau ikan-ikan di sungai ini!"

"Terserah kau saja!" batin Charle.

"Sekarang, coba gigit ikan itu!" ujar Happy dengan seketika membuatnya tersentak.

"Hei, yang benar sa-"

"Charle…" gumam Happy. "Kau boleh mempermalukan aku di depan Lily kalau rasanya tidak enak!"

_Dia rela mempertaruhkan harga dirinya supaya kucing putih itu mau mencicipi seekor ikan?_

"_Geez_!

Charle kembali menuruti saran Happy. Pelan-pelan ikan tersebut ia arahkan ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menggigit dagingnya sedikit.

"Bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Charle?"

Sepasang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Namun, Happy bisa menangkap arti dari mata itu.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Charle mengerti kenapa Happy sangat menyukai ikan mentah.

**~The End~**

* * *

**Omake**

"HAPPY, AKU BAWA IKAN BESAR UNTUKMU!"

"Gyaaa. Charle, ayo lari!"

"Happy? Ini ikan mentah. Lihat, dia masih hidup"

"AKU TIDAK MAU JADI MAKANAN IKAN ITU, NATSU!"

* * *

A/N : Satu lagi Challenge berhasil ditaklukan hehe :D *bangga mode on. Tapi rasanya puas banget karena author bikin fic ini hanya satu hari sebelum deadline. Semua ide yang nongol akhirnya tumpah semua.

Gimana menurut kalian? Tulis di review plsssssss ^^


End file.
